<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found You! by winterease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657052">Found You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterease/pseuds/winterease'>winterease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterease/pseuds/winterease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jadi kau masih belum berhasil menemukan soulmatemu?" Akaashi bertanya, dan jawaban yang bisa Hinata berika saat itu adalah "Belum."</p><p>(Tentu saja menemukan soulmate bukanlah hal yang mudah, tetapi bukankah sesuatu terkadang hadir tanpa terencana?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Konsep: Dimana kamu bisa menemukan soulmatemu dari insial nama mereka yang tertulis dipergelangan tanganmu dengan warna yang sama. Misal dipergelangam tanganmu terdapat tulisan inisial 'KL' berwarna ungu-putih. Artinya kamu harus mencari seseorang yang namanya berinisial 'KL' dan memiliki inisial namamu ditangannya, dengan warna yang sama, ungu-putih.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suara bising kendaraan dan lalu-lalang pejalan kaki menjadi hal biasa bagi Hinata Shoyou, yang membedakan kali ini adalah dia harus berlari menuju halte bus yang berada 10 meter didepan sana. Hinata sedikit terlambat, ia lupa jika jadwal kedatangan bus hari ini lebih cepat dari hari-hari biasa. Jika dia tidak mendapatkan bus pada jam ini, dia harus menunggu lagi selama lima belas menit. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terlambat masuk kelas pagi.</p><p>"TUNGGU!" teriak Hinata saat melihat pintu bus mulai tertutup.</p><p>Beruntung supir bus mendengarnya, jadi ia membuka kembali pintu bus dan mengizinkan Hinata masuk. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan kasar. Tangannya merogoh saku celana, mencari kartu pelajar yang biasanya ia simpan disana. Sekarang Hinata medapatkan masalah kedua, melupakan kartu pelajarnya. Padahal kartu itu penting untuk membayar bus, karena sudah termasuk fasilitas dari kampus.</p><p>Hinata menepuk dahinya. Sepertinya ia meninggalkan kartu pelajarnya dimeja belajar saat mengganti celananya tadi.</p><p>"Pakai punyaku dulu." ucap seseorang dari belakang.</p><p>Hinata menoleh, iris hazel miliknya langsung berbinar bahagia menatap seseorang yang mengulurkan kartu pelajar kepadanya.</p><p>"AKAASHI<em>-SAN!</em>"</p><p>"Halo Hinata, selamat pagi." sapa Akaashi dengan senyuman ramah seperti biasa. </p><p>"Selamat pagi Akaashi<em>-san!</em> Terimakasih kartunya, akan aku ganti segera." Akaashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian keduanya mulai saling berbagi cerita selama perjalanan menuju gedung Fakultas.</p>
<hr/><p>"Jadi kau masih belum berhasil menemukan soulmatemu?" tanya Akaashi tepat setelah mereka turun dari bus dan berjalan beriringan menuju gedung fakultas bersama. Hinata menggeleng, kakinya menendang sebuah kerikil yang berada dihadapannya.</p><p>Ia sudah melakukan banyak cara ia gunakan untuk mencari soulmatenya. Dari bertanya kepada ibunya, tentang bagaimana ia bertemu dengan ayahnya, hingga bertanya pada forum online di internet. Tetapi semua usahanya itu masih nihil. Hinata jadi khawatir jika soulmatenya ternyata sudah mati, atau mungkin malah belum sempat dilahirkan. Hal-hal semacam itu bisa saja terjadi bukan?</p><p>"Akaashi-<em>san</em> bagaimana? Bokuto<em>-san</em>, kan?" Akaashi mengangguk.</p><p>"Tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi karena kami berbeda fakultas dan aku sibuk organisasi sedangkan dia sibuk dengan voli. Jadi kami jadi jarang bertemu."</p><p>Hinata mengangguk paham, tidak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa. Mereka berhenti sejenak di lobi jurusan. Hinata sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berterimakasih karena Akaashi sudah membantunya membayar ongkos naik bus. Mereka akan berpisah, kelas Hinata berada di lorong sebelah utara sedangkan Akaashi ada di lorong sebelah barat.</p><p>"Semoga beruntung." Akaashi melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik menuju lorong kelasnya, Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul.</p>
<hr/><p>Hinata memutar pulpen ditangannya dengan lincah, bohong jika dia berkata dia tidak peduli dengan perkara soulmate. Bohong jika dia tidak merasa penasaran orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi soulmatenya. Kalau diingat-ingat, Hinata sudah sering melihat seseorang dengan identitas 'HS' ditangan mereka. Tetapi sayang, warnanya berbeda dengan yang ada dipergelangan tangannya. Milik Hinata sendiri tertulis 'KT' dengan warna biru dan oren. Sangat tidak <em>balance</em> kalau boleh jujur. Berbeda dengan milik Akaashi yang berwarna emas-putih, atau milik Kenma yang merah-hitam.</p><p>Ngomong-ngomong soal Kenma, pemuda gamer penyayang kucing itu memiliki inisial yang sama dengannya.<em> 'KT'</em>. Hinata hampir mengira jika mereka sepertinya memiliki jodoh yang sama. Tetapi pemikiran bodohnya segera dipatahkan dengan peringatan bahwa warnanya berbeda. Jadi ia bisa bernafas lega. Lagipula Kenma sudah bertemu soulmatenya sejak masa kanak-kanak, sangat beruntung. Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata merasa iri. Pasti menyenangkan memiliki soulmate yang merupakan teman sejak kecil.</p><p>Hinata juga pernah terkecoh, ketika melihat ada 'HS' ditangan Hoshiumi. Tapi sayang, saat diamati lagi ternyata tulisan itu berwarna biru pastel dan putih. Belakangan ini ia mendengar jika HS yang dimaksud adalah Hirugami Sachirou, si mahasiswa kedokteran hewan yang cukup terkenal di situs media sosial kampus. Ah, Hinata merasa semakin iri. "Ta… Hinata."</p><p>"Hey!" Hinata sedikit tersentak saat merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang disebelahnya, Yamaguchi.</p><p>"Mereka memanggilmu, sekarang giliranmu presentasi." Hinata mengerjap bingung, beberapa teman sekelasnya menatap kearahnya. Lalu tanpa pikir dua kali, ia segera bergegas bangkit dari bangkunya dan maju kedepan menyusul teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Dosen disudut ruangansudah menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis, membuat hasrat ingin mengubur diri semakin tinggi.</p><p>Sungguh, ia lupa jika hari ini adalah giliran kelompoknya melakukan presentasi. </p><p>.</p><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika Hinata menyelesaikan sesi tanya-jawab bersama dosen. Hari memang sudah mulai redup, tetapi kali ini langit terlihat lebih muram dari biasanya. Di halaman parkir, Hinata bisa merasakan angin mulai bertiup kencang merebangkan keresek dan membuat sebagian daun berserakan kemana-mana.</p><p>Hinata menengadah, memastikan apakah masih ada cukup waktu untuk menerobos hujan. Dan kesimpulan yang ia dapat adalah, tidak. Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, dan berlari menuju toko buku yang tutup didekat gedung fakultasnya. Tempat itu sepi, hanya ada dua orang wanita yang bernasib sama dengannya. Hujan mulai turun dengan deras, angin bertiup semakin kencang, membuat beberapa tanaman miring. Beruntung Hinata menggunakan jaketnya. Tetapi Hinata menyesal tidak membawa payung miliknya, padahal ramalan cuaca juga sudah ia dengarkan tadi pagi.</p><p>Hinata menghela nafas lelah, ia ingin segera pulang, pasti nyaman sekali bisa berkemul dikasurnya yang hangat dengan secangkir coklat panas dan menonton serial kesukaanya.</p><p>Iris madu miliknya mengedar, menelaah sekeliling. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat berlari menembus derasnya hujan dan secara tak sengaja ia menangkap sosok lelaki dengan surai gelap berlari cepat menuju arahnya. Lelaki itu menggunakan tas hitam sebagai pengganti payung.</p><p>Hinata sedikit bergeser, membiarkan lelaki itu berdiri disebelahnya. Hinata mengenalnya, dia teman satu kelas Hinata disalah satu mata kuliah. Tetapi Hinata belum pernah berbicara dengannya, paling hanya mendengarnya berbicara dengan Atsumu di lobi fakultas, selebih itu tidak ada hal yang penting.</p><p>"Huh, sial." gerutu lelaki itu sambil menepuk kemejanya yang basah. Seakan mengerti apa yang lelaki itu butuhkan, tangan Hinata merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tas, kemudian ia sodorkan kepada lelaki jangkung disebelahnya.</p><p>"Butuh tidak?"</p><p>Lelaki itu terpaku sejenak sebelum menarik beberapa lembar tisu dengan canggung. "Terimakasih." ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Hinata.</p><p>"Kau yang tadi telat maju presentasi kan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tisu. Hinata merengut tidak suka, memberikan beberapa umpatan didalam hati.</p><p><em>'Lihat betapa sopannya pria satu ini.'</em>  batinnya sambil kembali memasukan tisu kedalam tas. Tetapi Hinata sedang tidak mood untuk melawan, jadilah ia hanya tertawa canggung mengiyakan. Sebenernya bukan salah lelaki itu jika ia mengingat Hinata dengan cara yang memalukan, karena yang tadi itu murni kebodohannya sendiri. Tetapi bukankah tetap tidak sopan jika langsung bertanya begitu apalagi dengan wajah datar pada seseorang yang Hinata yakin belum begitu ia kenal.</p><p>"Kau Kageyama Tobio, bukan?" yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap lurus pada netra madu milik Hinata. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Aku Hinata Shoyou, salam kenal." tambah Hinata sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Kageyama terlihat berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan Hinata yang sempat ia biarkan menggantung.</p><p>"Tobio, Kageyama Tobio." Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan yang berlangsung, Hinata sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan atensinya dari suasana hujan yang membosankan. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Kageyama, pemuda itu sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Ketika Hinata berjongkok, tanpa sebuah peringatan, perutnya dengan tidak tahu malu memprotes minta diisi. Ingin sekali rasanya berlari dan berteriak malu, namun tentu saja ia tidak mampu.</p><p>Terhitung sudah dua--ah tidak, sudah tiga kali ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri hari ini. Kedua mata Hinata memejam, berharap jika pemuda bermarga Kageyama itu tidak mendengar suara memalukan dari perutnya. Namun kenyataannya berkata lain, Kageyama terlihat merogoh tas hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.</p><p>"Aku tidak punya roti, tapi aku bawa susu." Kageyama mengulurkan susu kotak coklat. Hinata menengadah, mentap dengan padangan 'kau-serius?' Seakan mengerti pikiran Hinata, Kageyama kembali menambahkan ucapannya, "Aku masih punya dua, ambil saja."</p><p>Hinata tersenyum cerah sebelum menerima susu yang dilurukan padanya. Seraca reflex, irisnya melirik sekilas pada pergelangan tangan Kageyama, ada inisal 'HS' dengan warna oren dan biru disana.</p><p>"Terimakasih, aku akan menggantinya."</p><p>"Tidak perlu." balas Kageyama cepat. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain. Menyeruput susu kotak hingga habis sebelum membuangnya ditempat sampah dekatnya. Hinata menilik inisial ditangannya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak memperhatikan inisial itu. Hinata berfikir sejenak, merasa sedikit familiar. Dua detik kemudian ia hampir memekik terkejut, membuat Kageyama yang berdiri disebelahnya menoleh.</p><p>"Kenapa? Masih lapar?" Hinata melirik Kageyama dengan ragu-ragu, memberikan gelengan sebagai jawaban.</p><p>"Boleh aku bertanya? Mungkin agak privasi." Kageyama mengangguk sebagai balasan. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Semoga kali ini ia tidak salah.</p><p>"Begini... Apa inisal soulmatemu?" Kageyama mengernyit bingung, tapi ia tetap mengecek pergelangan tangannya. Sejenak, ia melihat ke arah pergelangan tangan Hinata, memperhatikannya cermat sebelum melihat kembali miliknya. Jantung Hinata sudah berdetak tidak karuan, pemuda bersurai hitam ini mematung. Membuat Hinata semakin merasa tidak tenang.</p><p>"'HS' dengan warna biru dan oren." Keduanya saling menatap, ada jeda ganjil yang menggelitik sebelum saling memalingkan wajah. Hinata yakin wajahnya sudah semerah bunga camelia yang ada dipekarangan apartemennya sekarang. Ia tidak salah, dia benar kali ini.</p><p>
  <em>'Jadi... Bagaimana?' </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>--End.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tulisan ini sebenarnya didedikasikan untuk Kagehinaweek Day 6 dan sudah pernah di upload di situs sebelah.<br/>Thank you! Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>